Finding Tolkien
by Misty Glow
Summary: Three college students follow Prof. Tolkien through his portal to M.E. Will they find him and save him from his folly?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this fiction except for those of William, Catherine and Bernard. **

**Summary: It is 1964 and three college students have won an essay contest on languages of Middle Earth. Professor Tolkien has invited the three winners over for dinner at his remote country estate. When they get there they have discovered the Professor gone and a strange doorway leads them to the adventure of their lifetimes. **

**You Are Invited…**

"Do you think we really have the right address?" William Hardston asked his fellow travelers as their cab pulled up in front of the old dilapidated country manor. It seemed to their eyes that no one had lived in this place for quite awhile. All foliage was bushy and overgrown and the paint on the home was peeling and worn.

"This is the only house in these parts, though why someone would want to live in such a remote place is beyond me," the cab driver told them.

Catherine Tulare lifted one discerning eyebrow. "Well, let's get on with it then, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," agreed Bernard Levenford. They fished out their wallets and paid the cab fare, instructing the driver to wait until they were sure someone would answer the door before he drove off.

The three college students made their way up the crumbling porch stairs. Bernard lifted the heavy cast iron door knocker and pounded it loudly three times.

They turned in astonishment as the cab took off quickly down the driveway, dust flying from its wheels. The driver did not wait to see if they had the right place after all.

"Asshole," William muttered.

They waited some time and then tried the door knocker once more.

"Professor Tolkien?" called Bernard. "Professor it's Bernard Levenford, one of the contest winners." Still no one answered the door. "We are here by your invitation Professor."

After waiting a few more moments Bernard walked over to a window and tried to peer in.

"Well, now what?" lamented Catherine.

"Maybe he's got a hearing problem. He's very old you know," William shrugged. He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. The door was unlocked and he pushed it open on its squeaky hinges.

"Hello Professor?" William called into the house as he took one step in. "Professor it's us, the contest winners. Are you here Professor?"

William stepped tentatively into the house with Catherine and Bernard following close behind him. A whistling tea kettle was the only sound that met their ears.

They followed the high pitched whistle down a long entrance hall.

"Professor?" called Catherine. She looked at the old moth eaten furnishings and papers strewn about the floor and tables. It did not seem that someone of the Professor's fame would live in such a manor. She knew that this was not his usual residence, however, as he had a house near the university as well.

They followed the noise into the kitchen and looked about for any signs of life. Catherine strode over to the stove and turned the flame off under the kettle. There were cookies on a plate as well as some mugs and tea bags on the kitchen table.

"Should we just wait for him?" Bernard ventured.

"Well, I'm assuming that these treats are for us," said William as he picked up a cookie. "Though I thought the invitation said 'dinner' on it."

"Don't be a prude," Catherine grumped at him. "I think it will be a honor just to be here with the esteemed Professor. I wouldn't care if he served me breath mints and dishwater."

Just then the yell of a man in great pain was heard in the distance.

"Lord, what was that?" Bernard said quickly as they all turned to leave the kitchen.

"Professor?" Catherine called as they stood in the great hallway again. "Professor, where are you?" They could not decide where the yell had come from as they turned their heads in all directions.

"I'm checking upstairs," William said as he hurried past the other two. He took the stairs two at a time.

Catherine and Bernard wandered around the ground floor through parlors and the dining room but could not find anyone. William joined them again soon, telling them that no one was upstairs as well.

Then the power flickered off and on and finally off again, leaving the three bewildered students standing in confusion. As their eyes adjusted, however, they noticed that a sliver of light seemed to be coming from beneath a closed door in the hall; a door they had thought was just a pantry.

They walked up to the door and Bernard opened it halfway. "Professor? Are you in here?"

When they received no answer they opened the door completely, squinting their eyes at a bright light that was coming from below eye level. Directly in front of them was a narrow staircase leading down towards this strange light.

They descended the stairs single file until they were standing in a well lit room. But the light was not coming from a light bulb or any source of electricity that they were familiar with. Against one wall a swirling vortex of light about six feet in diameter shimmered with a hypnotic radiance.

The three students stood there, entranced by the sight. William finally found his voice as he said, "What on God's earth is that?"

Bernard turned to a desk nearby and picked up a pencil. He proceeded to throw it at the light. The vortex sucked it in and the pencil was seen no more. "Fascinating," Catherine mused.

"Would you look at these," William said, drawing their attentions to the wall on the other side of the room. What looked like medieval clothing hung from pegs all along the wall.

Catherine walked over to a discarded jacket and trousers which lay on the floor. She picked up the jacket and held it up. "This is the Professor's jacket. I saw him wear this at the lecture the other day."

They all three looked at each other now in surprised understanding. "Do you really think he did it?" Bernard said. "Do you think the old coot went into that light over there?"

"This is nuts!" William exclaimed. "You mean that this is some kind of portal or time warp thing?" They had all been thinking the same thought and now looked at each other as they let it all sink in.

"Bloody brilliant!" Bernard said as a smile grew on his face. "And I think I have a pretty good idea of where it goes."

"Middle Earth!" Catherine chirped. "My God, it's a real place! Professor Tolkien didn't make it up. He is living it!" She felt William nudge her arm and she turned her head to look at where he was pointing.

On three of the costumes hanging on the wall, there were notes pinned with their names on them. They looked at one another in excitement at what this meant. Professor Tolkien wanted them to follow him!

Bernard shook his head, "Oh no, we can't possibly."

Catherine grabbed his arm, "Why not? We are all language students! We know all the languages of Middle Earth. We won his contest. This is our reward!"

"What if we get stuck there forever? Or perhaps we may get killed! We may know the language but can we defend ourselves? Have we been trained in weapons? Who knows where that thing will spit us out! We could end up in Shelob's cave for Christ sake!"

William looked at Bernard in exasperation, "Oh come now Bernard! Do you think Professor Tolkien would go if it was that dangerous? He's an old man you know. He must be able to come back any time he wishes. He returned to write the books didn't he?"

"Besides, he wants us to follow. He even left us the proper attire," said Catherine as she grabbed the dress with her name on it. "I for one, am not going to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Neither am I," William said as he took his clothing off the peg.

Bernard watched the others as they began to fiddle with the fasteners and laces on the clothing, trying to figure out how to dress in them. He looked at the vortex again. "You heard him yell in pain. It must hurt to go through."

"Don't be such a wuss," William said as he slipped off his shirt and put the soft leather over his head. His eye caught a stack of bows and quivers in the corner as well as a few swords standing on end against one wall. "Look, here are some weapons," he exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just great," whined Bernard. "I suppose you know how to use them?"

"No, but you don't have to know how," William laughed. "You just have to look like you know how to use them."

"Until someone lops off your head, you mean," Bernard retorted.

"Are you coming or not?" Catherine asked.

Bernard thought this was insane. How could they just trust their lives like this? But inside of him a battle raged. This was definitely one of the most exciting propositions of his life but at the same time it was the scariest.

"Well?" Catherine asked him again as she tightened the laces on her bodice.

"No guts, no glory," William stated.

Bernard sighed heavily. "Oh bloody hell, give me the damn costume!"

William slapped him on the back and exclaimed, "That's the ticket!"

When they were all dressed and armed they stood before the swirling vortex and looked at one another. Catherine stood in the middle and took their hands. "This may hurt," she said.

"Just wonderful," mumbled Bernard.

"On the count of three then," William smiled. "One… two… three…"

**If you'd like to hear about the adventures of William, Catherine and Bernard in Middle Earth then send me a review and let me know. I would definitely like to continue if there is interest. Thanks!**


	2. The Prize

**It's been so long since I've added to this fiction I'm embarrassed. LOL My only excuse is that I've been absorbed in writing in another fandom on another site. I seemed to have spread myself too thin. But I'm back! Now that some of my other stories are wrapping up, I'll be able to turn my attention back to Middle Earth. Hope you enjoy this next chapter in the adventures of Bernard, Catherine and William. **

**The Prize**

Wet, dark and loud were all words to describe the place in which the three students had arrived, their bodies jarred back into the physical world after spinning in a blur of light and wind. A cold stone floor of some sort provided the landing strip when they were thrust out of the other end of the vortex. Rolling to a painful stop, they found their clothing soaking up the water on the stone floor as they pushed up into sitting positions, trying to stop the dizzy spin of their senses. A loud, deafening roar so close by was the first thing they focused on as they got their bearings.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, I believe so. Though that landing was quite a bruiser," William replied. "Is that a waterfall?"

"I believe so," Catherine said, squinting towards the roar. Wherever they were, it was apparently night or perhaps they were in some sort of cave.

Bernard moaned as he tried to stand. "I never want to do that again. I think I've bruised every muscle in my body."

"Just imagine the poor professor falling through at his age," Catherine replied, trying her own feet and feeling a bit wobbly.

"Speaking of the professor, he's got to be nearby. He only had about a thirty minute jump on us," William said. "Come on, let's find an exit."

They instinctively made their way towards the rush of the waterfall, their hands feeling the cave walls as they moved. "I wonder where we ended up. What do you think? There are falls at Rauros and Henneth Annun," said William.

"Hard to say," Bernard answered. "We could be anywhere."

"There!" Catherine exclaimed as they turned a corner and the falls came into view. As they predicted, they were in a cave behind a waterfall and the light of day could be seen shining through the streaming water.

The water became louder as they approached and they could no longer hold a conversation, so they walked to the falls and looked for a way out. There seemed to be a space wide enough to slip through on one side of the falls, but not without getting wet. Seeing no other choice, the three companions made their way carefully out into the sunlight, finding that a rough path along the mountain was under their feet. They continued away from the water until they were no longer getting drenched and took a look around.

Catherine sucked in a deep breath of air at the majestic scene before them. They were overlooking a beautiful canyon that stretched on beyond the mountain, filled with foliage and birds. And there were so many birds! Large flocks of various birds flew in groups, swooping in and around like graceful dancers.

"So beautiful," Catherine said in awe. "Where are we?"

"I think I know," William replied, staring off in the distance. Catherine and Bernard followed his gaze until they, too, spotted a place which made their hearts race with fear and excitement. It was almost easy to miss, so well did it blend with the surrounding environment.

Bernard's mouth fell open and one word dropped out, "Rivendell."

"I reckon the professor must have gone there," Catherine mused. "Shall we?"

Bernard's face whipped around to hers. "What! Just stroll into Rivendell?"

"I don't think the professor meant for us to stay on this mountain," she answered. "And as far as I remember, it is supposed to be a friendly place."

"What choice do we have?" William answered. "We didn't take food or water along with us. We will have to rely on the hospitality of others as I'm certainly not a skilled survivalist and, correct me if I'm wrong, neither are the two of you."

"Or we can just turn back and step through the vortex home again," Bernard added.

"I didn't recall any lights from a return vortex when we landed. I don't believe that's an option right now," William answered.

"You mean we can't return?" Bernard panicked.

"Calm down, Bernard," Catherine said. "After all, the professor obviously returns so there must be a way. We just have to find Tolkien."

"He didn't even wait for us!" Bernard exclaimed. "What's wrong with the man? Does he think this is some grand joke to make us fend for our lives?"

"I can't begin to imagine what the professor's intentions were, but we really have no other option but to search for him," Catherine replied.

"Come on," William said. "Let's not waste any more time debating this. I think we should follow this path until we find a bridge of some sort over the canyon. Then we can make our way to Rivendell and hopefully the professor will be waiting for us there."

"And if the elves shoot arrows into us?" Bernard asked, following behind the other two down the path.

William sighed. "You're neither an orc nor a goblin, so I'm quite sure they wouldn't fire upon us without at least asking us what our business is. We can explain that we are searching for the professor. For him to have such intimate knowledge of Rivendell, I'm sure they must be acquainted with him."

They traveled on; each emerged in their own thoughts. The trail wound down the cliff side and many times they had come to a fork in the road. Keeping the general direction of Rivendell in mind, they chose what they hoped were the right ways.

"Ah!" Catherine jumped, grasping onto William's arm in fright. Ahead on their path stood a man… no, an elf! They stopped walking and stared with wide eyes at the tall elf with long brown hair. Never in their wildest imaginations would they have ever thought to see a real elf, straight from their favorite novel.

William placed his hand over Catherine's shaking one grasping painfully to his forearm. "Shh… just be calm," William whispered out of the side of his mouth.

The elf stood there staring back at them, looking them over curiously. They had the feeling that they had chosen the path correctly and were now closer to Rivendell. It was obvious that this elf was guarding the path, determining if they were friend or foe.

William took a deep breath and said in elvish, "Good day, we are travelers from afar searching for a friend. We believe he may be in Rivendell. Have you seen anyone pass here today?"

The elf stepped closer and said, "I know of who you speak. Follow me." He turned and began walking ahead of them down the path.

The three students looked at each other in relief. The elf would lead them to the professor! They followed behind the lithe elf, trying to keep up with his confident pace. They crossed a long bridge that stretched over the canyon and across a few smaller ones before the gate of Rivendell came into view.

"Oh my," Catherine breathed in wonder. "I can't believe this. We are actually here!" As soon as they stepped through the gate, they were speechless with wonder. It was all as Tolkien described in its natural magnificence. Their eyes feasted on the elven structures and the beautiful trees blooming with fall color.

Their hearts pounded in trepidation when other elves came forward to look at them in curiosity. The three students tried to smile in greeting as they continued to follow behind the elf that led them there.

Soon they entered a courtyard in which a tall regal elf stood at the top of a stairway. It was apparent that he was most likely the ruler here and they wondered at this elf's lineage. He couldn't be Elrond if the events that Tolkien wrote of were in the past. This was surely the Fourth Age. Elrond had already left for the undying lands.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the majestic elf. William nudged his companions and began to bow so Bernard and Catherine followed suit. The striking figure began to descend the stairs and came to a halt on the fifth stair up. "Catherine, Bernard and William," the elf said, smoothly. "We have been expecting you. I am Elladan, son of Elrond. Elostirion has told us you would be coming."

The three travelers looked at each other in excitement. This was actually Elladan!

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Elladan," William bowed again. "Who is this Elostirion you speak of?"

Elladan gave them a slight smile. "He is the one you call Tolkien. We have given him the name Elostirion, as he comes here from the stars to watch and learn. You have come for the same purpose, have you not?"

"Why, yes," William answered. "I suppose we have. This is most amazing to us as we did not realize Tolkien was writing about real places. You see, where we come from, people believe this place to be… well… imaginary."

"Yes, I know this," Elladan answered. "Elostirion has told us of your land. Your land seems… imaginary… to us as well. There is much we can learn from each other."

"Lord Elladan," Catherine said with a slight bow. "Is Elostirion here now? May we speak with him?"

Elladan smiled at her and inclined his head, "In due time, my Lady. You must all rest and take refreshment. We will feast tonight and welcome you as friends."

Catherine's heart fluttered at his smooth tone and the way he called her a 'Lady'. She smiled widely and replied. "We graciously accept your hospitality, Lord Elladan."

Elladan nodded to an elf nearby who indicated that they follow him. They bowed once more to Elladan and left his presence. More curious stares followed them as they made their way up a small pathway to a dwelling containing various sleeping quarters. Little bungalow type rooms, each with balconies overlooking the valley, greeted their eyes and were a welcomed sight after the long trek down the mountainside.

They each had their own small bedroom, all adjoining each other. Catherine was so excited, however, that she made her way over to Williams's room and found Bernard already there as well. The elf escort had left them to rest.

"Can you believe all this?" Catherine exclaimed as she entered the room. "This is like some sort of dream. And they know about us!"

"Well it makes sense," Bernard answered. "I'm sure out of all the peoples of Middle Earth, the elves are the ones most likely to believe in far off lands with advanced civilizations. After all, they believe in magic and places like Valinor."

"Believe?" William interjected. "To them it is fact, Bernard. They are immortal for goodness sakes!"

"This is definitely a prize worth receiving!" Catherine exclaimed. "What a wonderful man Professor Tolkien is. I cannot wait to thank him for this amazing treat!"

Even Bernard had to agree. "Yes, it's quite nice here. I'm very relieved that the portal sent us to this haven and not some forsaken land like Mordor."

Catherine shivered at the thought. "Yes, I agree. Perhaps the last place contestants ended up there," Catherine laughed.

"I suppose we'll see the professor at the feast tonight," William pondered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sipping the sweet honeyed drink, William sat back on his cushioned chair and listened to the storyteller in the middle of the hall. Catherine and Bernard sat on either side of him, listening raptly as well. They had feasted and chatted happily with a group of elves who sat around them, curious about the visitors and their impressions of their land. Now that the eating portion of the evening was done, the stories began and the three students listened with pleasure.

The current story was about how they met the professor coming out of the mountain one day and all that had ensued since then. Catherine, Bernard and William looked about for the old man every once in a while, but he had not shown himself as of yet. Inside they began to worry as the night went on and the tales grew more complex.

"Where is he?" Bernard whispered in Catherine's ear at one point. Catherine shook her head and shrugged.

At last Elladan stood up and announced, "There is but one more tale left to tell this night. Elostirion has entrusted me with his missive."

William bravely stood up and said, "Pardon me, Lord Elladan. But where is Elostirion? We had hoped to see him tonight."

Elladan turned his face towards William and said, "You will not see your friend tonight, for he is not here."

Catherine and Bernard looked at each other in shock. Not here?

"I do not understand, my Lord," William said, confused. "Why would he leave without us?"

"Elostirion has said it is in the journey that you shall find your way," Elladan replied, "so journey you must."

Bernard's mouth fell open as he wanted to protest but couldn't seem to find the words.

William, thankfully, said the words for him. "We only wish to return to our home, Lord Elladan."

"None of us here know the way," Elladan replied. "Only Elostirion can help you. You must find him."

"Find… him?" Bernard stammered. "Find him where?"

Elladan gave a slight smile as he said, "That is for you to discover. Elostirion has left me a riddle for you to solve. It will provide a direction for you to journey."

Bernard stood up. "I don't believe this! He wants to play games with us!"

Catherine grasped his hand and tried to pull him back down to his seat. "Bernard… please," she whispered urgently. "Don't make a spectacle. I'm sure the professor would not place us in any danger."

Bernard glared down at her. "Are you so sure?"

William looked at him. "What choice do we have? We are not going home until we find him."

Bernard huffed for a few breathes and then sat back down, anger written all over his face.

"We will hear this riddle, my Lord," William said, sitting back down and trying to stay calm.

"Here is what Elostirion bid me say:

_Tender charges young and old,_

_Beneath towers the sentinels watch._

_Call forth the forgotten to memories day,_

_To remember that which has always been._

_The words, the words, the words,_

_Lay endless to mortal minds._

Catherine, William and Bernard looked at Elladan for more, but the regal elf only nodded and said, "Those are his words. You may stay here in Imladris to ponder the meaning and prepare for the journey you will need to take."

"Did Tolkien say anything else?" Bernard asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Elladan answered. "He asked me to say these words to you, 'Good Luck'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N Can you figure out where Tolkien wants them to go?** **You'll find out next time as the three friends figure it out and begin a perilous journey into the unknown.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll get more out to you soon. Thanks!**


	3. So It Begins

**Thank you for all your responses to the last chapter. I was delighted at the interest in the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

So It Begins

Bernard awoke suddenly, sweat dripping from his brow and heart racing. He looked around his room in confusion for a moment before he realized that he was still in Rivendell. He had been dreaming one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. Strange burly men were gathered around him, looking to him for direction, and Bernard had lifted one hand and pointed at some people he hadn't known before. The burly men turned and killed these people, pounding them to death with fists, legs and axes.

"You all right, mate?" a voice said.

Bernard turned his head and saw William standing in the doorway of his bungalow. He stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"You were yelling," William said.

"Was I?" Bernard replied. Then he shook his head. "I had a disturbing dream. I'm sorry I disrupted your sleep." He swung his legs off the side of his bed and ran a hand over his face.

"It's morning anyway," William shrugged. "I suppose we should try and solve that riddle today. Catherine's already up. She wasn't in her room when I passed by."

"Now where would she wander off to?" Bernard said, standing and walking over to his balcony to look at the rising sun to the east.

William stepped up next to him, observing the beautiful sight as well. "She's a free spirit, that one," Williams smiled fondly. "There are not too many women that I'm acquainted with who would boldly step through a portal without reservation."

Bernard turned his head to observe William's whimsical expression. "Yes, she does have many admirable qualities. But for people like us, we had best not entertain anything further than friendship with that bold adventuress."

William looked at Bernard, frowning. "What do you mean by 'people like us'?"

Bernard made a scoffing noise as he laughed. "Really William, must I spell it out for you? We are 'have-nots' while Catherine is most definitely a 'have'. I've heard of her family, enough to know they wouldn't let you through the front door."

"Or you, it seems," Williams muttered, irritated.

Bernard shuffled uncomfortably. "Well… yes, my family is titled but our fortune was lost a few generations ago in an unfortunate set of circumstances. A situation I hope to rectify in the future."

They both watched the sunrise in silence, deep in their own thoughts.

OOOOOOOO

The elf maiden led Catherine into Elrond's magnificent library. Catherine was struck with awe, as if she had just walked into a holy shrine where all fell silent with reverence. Such loving care seemed lavished upon the volumes and scrolls in this room; each displayed as if in a museum showcase, and carefully tended and provided for.

Catherine turned to her companion and whispered, "Are you certain I have permission to be here? Will Lord Elladan allow it?"

"Yes, my Lady," the maiden replied. "He welcomes you to be here."

Catherine nodded, feeling like a kid in a candy store. Her fingers itched to touch and her mind ached to devour all the knowledge that she could.

Learning – that was what made Catherine look forward to each new day. She wanted to know everything that ever was. Unlike most of the young women her age that she knew, she preferred libraries and lecture halls. While her peers spent most of their time trying to attract suitable husbands, Catherine spent most of her time with her nose in a book or writing in her vast number of journals.

Though most people would consider a woman with her interests to be homely and uninteresting, Catherine was anything but. Though she did hardly anything to display her beauty, she was beautiful nonetheless. She could hold her own in many intellectual conversations and wasn't afraid to assert her opinions, even to the displeasure of her parents who wished that Catherine was a bit more reserved. It seemed to them that men who were initially attracted by her beauty, soon felt intimated when faced with the bold and opinionated viewpoints of their daughter. Catherine was a doer, not a follower, a quality many men preferred their potential wives not to have.

Catherine tucked her long hair behind her ears as she contemplated the feast of knowledge before her. A glance at her elven companion made her pause however. The maiden was looking at Catherine with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Catherine asked, cautiously.

The maiden lifted her hands towards the sides of Catherine's head and asked, "May I, my Lady?"

Catherine almost wanted to laugh when she realized what the big deal was. Apparently tucking her hair behind her ears was not proper. She nodded and the maiden smoothed her long strands back down over her ears.

The elf had come to Catherine in the early hours of that morning, telling her that she would help her prepare for the day. Catherine accepted the offer, thinking it may be rude if she refused. She had wondered briefly if Bernard and William had their own attendants as well.

As the elf maiden prepared to tend to Catherine's hair, Catherine had told her not to bother and that she'd just sweep it up into a pony tail behind her head. This was how Catherine usually wore her hair, preferring to keep it out of her way. The elf had frowned at her, however, as she watched Catherine tie her hair up with a ribbon.

"Why do you hide your glory?" the maiden asked.

"My… glory?" Catherine inquired.

"Aye, my Lady," the maiden replied, glancing at the pony tail on Catherine's head.

Catherine immediately surmised the problem. All of the elves she had observed thus far wore their hair long. Catherine reached her hand up and fingered her ribbon. She really wasn't used to having her hair loose where it would fall upon the books she so loved to read. 'But while in Rome…' she thought, pulling the ribbon and freeing her hair.

"On second thought," Catherine said, "I'd like for your help." She sat down on a stool in her room as the maiden shaped her long golden brown hair into a smooth cascade.

"It is most becoming, my Lady," the maiden said as she ran her fingers over the strands. Catherine couldn't help but blush. She really didn't like fussing much with her hair, but if it was important to the elves, she supposed she could make an exception.

Now she stood in Elrond's grand library running her fingers reverently over the volumes on display, wondering what to read first. She smiled as she noticed Tolkien's books were also here on display. She turned towards her companion to tell her and was startled to find her host standing there instead.

Catherine straightened and bowed. "Lord Elladan," she said, "forgive me. I did not know you were here."

He bowed in return and said. "Do not apologize, my Lady, for Elladan is truly not here. I am Elrohir and I have come to greet our welcomed guest."

Catherine bowed again and said, "It's an honor, my Lord Elrohir. I am Catherine Tulare." She tried to remain calm, but her insides were a mess. Lord Elrohir! He looked exactly like his brother.

He nodded in greeting, observing her carefully. "I apologize for not greeting you upon your arrival. I have only arrived in Rivendell before the sun."

She smiled and nodded, tongue tied as to what to say to this majestic elf.

"I have come to escort you to the morning meal," Elrohir said to relieve her discomfort.

"Oh, yes," Catherine nodded, the pang of regret in having to leave this library fled as soon as she took hold of Elrohir's offered arm. Her nerves fluttered as he led her out of the library to the dining pavilion where Bernard and William were already waiting.

The two young men turned and looked in her direction, their faces looking a bit bewildered. Catherine surmised that they were surprised to see her walking arm in arm with Elrohir and she blushed.

But Catherine would have blushed deeper if she realized the real reason they were gawking.

William and Bernard looked at Catherine with fresh eyes, her hair long and flowing in feminine beauty and her gown much more delicate than the one she had worn yesterday.

Bernard glanced at William's adoring face and sighed. He hoped he didn't have to contend with William's infatuation for Catherine. They really needed to focus on finding Tolkien and getting home again and he didn't fancy becoming some sort of third wheel in this relationship. Though she was quite fetching this morning, he thought.

The meal proceeded with only polite conversation made between men and elves. When the meal was done, Elrohir inquired, "Have the meaning of Elostirion's words come to you?"

William blinked a few times and said, "Not quite yet, my Lord. We plan to ponder the meaning this morning."

"But we wouldn't be adverse to any help," Bernard added, drolly.

Elrohir smiled slightly but said nothing.

Drat these elves, Bernard thought. They know and they won't even give us a clue, not one tiny hint.

"Elostirion was quite clear in his desire to have his words understood without the aid of the elves," Elladan stated. "We shall respect the wishes of our friend."

"We understand, my Lord," Catherine said, graciously. She shot Bernard a quick glance of reprimand but he only shrugged in return.

After breakfast the three of them gathered in a garden near the central courtyard to talk in private.

"Honestly Bernard," Catherine scolded, "it wouldn't hurt to show a bit more humility. We are their guests."

Bernard frowned. "We are the equivalent of aliens from outer space to them, Catherine. Why would it be out of place to expect us to behave differently?"

Catherine sighed heavily. "I give up," she stated. "Let's just discuss the riddle, shall we?" She turned her head towards William who was giving her a funny look. "William, what are you thoughts?"

"What?" he replied distractedly. "Oh, yes, well… I suppose I do have a few ideas. The first part, 'tender charges young and old, beneath towers the sentinels watch', brings to mind a large city, Minas Tirith perhaps. The sentinels could be the guards that watch over the 'young and old'."

"Yes," Catherine replied, "that occurred to me as well. But the part of the riddle that says, 'to remember that which has always been', throws me off track.

"It could be referring to the library at Minas Tirith," Bernard added. "After all, it goes on to say, 'the words, the words, the words, lay endless to mortal minds'.

"It seems too obvious of an answer," Catherine replied, shaking her head. "But 'that which has always been', seems like it's referring to something much older than a city made by men."

"Of course!" William exclaimed. "What is older than men or elves? It has to be the Ents, the tree herders."

Catherine smiled, "Yes! I think you're on to something. The Ents could be the 'sentinels' towering over and watching their 'charges'."

Bernard began nodding in agreement. "And their long winded words would seem 'endless to mortal minds'."

Catherine stood up from the bench in excitement. "That's it! Fangorn Forest! That's where we need to go."

Bernard's face fell. "Isn't that quite far from here?"

"Well, it's certainly closer than Minas Tirith would have been," William replied.

"Tolkien is probably strolling around with Treebeard, waiting for us to come," Catherine said, excitedly. "Won't it be amazing to see an Ent?"

William smiled at her excitement, but Bernard frowned. "Do you suppose there are still goblins in the Misty Mountains?"

"We don't have to go over the Misty Mountains," Catherine said. "We can go the other way, across Dunland and through the Gap of Rohan."

William shook his head, "No, that would take longer from Rivendell. We should cross the Misty Mountains to the Anduin Valley and follow the river down past Lorien. Then we can cross overland to Fangorn."

Bernard rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe we are going to do all this."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Catherine asked. "Let's see if we can get an audience with Elladan or Elrohir. We can tell them what we think and perhaps they can give us some advice for our journey."

OOOOOOOO

That evening they informed Elrohir of their discovery, which the regal elf neither confirmed nor denied. He did, however, tell them he would provide an escort over the Misty Mountains and that all would be prepared for the journey in a week's time.

Catherine was delighted that they wouldn't be leaving immediately as it gave her a chance to explore Rivendell and the library. Bernard was anxious to be on the way, wanting to get this journey finished so he could give Tolkien a piece of his mind for all the man put them through. William was determined that they be prepared as much as possible and planned to scan maps, plotting their route with care.

When the departure day arrive, the three of them gathered with their escort of three elves. Happily, they were given horses to ride across the mountains loaded with food and supplies.

Much of Rivendell had gathered to see them off and they felt a pang of regret at having to leave this beautiful place so soon. As they made their final bows and farewell to Elladan, they were surprised to find Lord Elrohir on his horse along with their elven escort.

"My Lord?" Catherine asked. "Do you ride with us?"

"Yes, my Lady," he replied, "for a time."

She nodded in gratitude and they all mounted. Catherine had ridden horses many times before and felt much more comfortable than Bernard and William. The horses, however, seemed more knowledgeable than them about where they were going, so they gave up trying to control the beasts and let them take control.

With a last glance at the beauty of Rivendell, they set out on their adventure.

OOOOOO

The days flowed smoothly, one after the other, with long hours of riding during the day and camping under the trees at night. Elrohir had informed them that it would take about twenty days to fully cross over the Misty Mountains on horseback.

Catherine had hoped to speak more with Elrohir as they rode on, but she soon learned that elves preferred to travel in silence, as unnoticed as possible. It was in the evenings before the fire that they indulged in conversation.

They were told that goblins still lived under the mountain but their numbers were fewer now, the goblin wars having thinned their population. Travelers were rarely attacked these days and the elves in particular were usually left alone. This news was met with much relief and gratitude for the presence of their elven companions.

The three students couldn't help but marvel at the efficiency of the elves. The effortless way in which they set up camp, provided meals and prepared to leave in the morning was a wonder in itself. One felt very safe with the elves about, as they seemed to never sleep but kept silent watch over their surroundings. They hunted just as swiftly as they did everything else, often bringing down an animal with the release of one quick arrow without warning while they traveled.

In the evenings, William had taken an interest in learning how to use the bow and the elves patiently taught him. Catherine, on the other hand, was quickly learning which plants were edible and which weren't by carefully observing their guides. She could tell they slowed their actions down, so she could learn. She didn't hesitate to ask questions as well. Bernard seemed ever uncomfortable on the journey and spent most of his time glowering in his misery.

Yes, Bernard very much preferred reading about adventures than actually having them.

OOOOOOOO

**A/N I hope you didn't mind the lack of action in this chapter. I really felt I needed to flesh out the characters a bit more, so that you would get to know them. We mostly got to know Catherine in this chapter, but Bernard and William's backgrounds will soon be revealed as the journey progresses. And I promise things will get more exciting as they go on as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send a review and let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
